


Let's fix this

by VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Ravenclaw, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726/pseuds/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726
Summary: I'm not really sure where I'm going with this yet, but the main character, a Ravenclaw tinker hero(ine) will be time travelling in order to fix the past. Don't want to give too much away here either ^^"





	Let's fix this

I was, thanks to my magical abilities, moving through the hallway in a completely silent manner. I didn't like the steps echoing and telling everybody where I was. So I had just placed a spell on my shoes that would prevent them from making any sound.   
I was on my way to the Hospital Wing and had almost let out an annoyed sigh. I didn't like that place and I definitely didn't enjoy my numerous stays. I had repeatedly had to be brought there when one of my experiments had gone wrong, and it was going on until the present. It was horrible not to be able to continue your studies, but finally I had come to a point where I would be able to put my research into action.  
I opened the door and saw Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, her being a mix of all the houses, and definitely not to be underestimated, him being the chosen one and more surviving by sheer luck and the help of his friends. They were clearly discussing the Time Turner that McGonnagal had passed to her secretly, and speaking of luck, it had definitely been on my side as well when I had been able to witness the teacher giving it to her.   
I walked straight towards them (how they hadn't heard the door is a mystery to me) and took the Time Turner out of her hands.  
"I'll take that, thanks!", I said in an annoyed way and ran a few steps before they could even realize what was going on. But they were clever as well, so the element of surprise wouldn't last long. I had to hurry.   
"Hey! Give that back!", Potter shouted and started to follow me.  
"You don't know what you're dealing with!", Hermione added and did the same as him.  
I stopped when I felt there was a safe distance between them and me and turned around, which made them stop as well. Obviously. They probably thought that I was going to hand the Time Turner back to them. They could've easily cast a spell on me to stop me, but didn't, which confused me. But well, I wasn't complaining.  
"I know exactly what I'm dealing with. And I'm sorry, but I'll fix things. Promise."

And I was gone. While running I had fiddled with the Time Turner, now I was going back in time. A few hours only, to this morning, but it was enough time for them not to find me and to do some research. I went to my secret lab, well, I called it lab because it was where I did my research and had placed all my things for it, but it was more of an abandoned lumber room, of which many people surely didn't even know it existed. 

My friend Will was already waiting for me in front of the entrance. I had the only key, and even if he was my best friend I wouldn't pass a second one to him.   
"I didn't think you would make it!", he grinned when I started to open the door.  
"Well, you need to start having more faith in me", I replied, still working on the lock, "I had my doubts as well, but most of the time the calculations don't lie."  
"Oh, they don't? Then what about the countless times I had to carry you to the Hospital Wing?", he followed me inside and closed the door behind him.  
"Minor setbacks", I replied and was already entirely focused on the Time Turner that I had placed on the table. There must've been a way to change the spell on this object. Nothing was steady, nothing not to be altered. So it's limitation to go back for only a few hours must've been changeable as well.  
"You call it a minor setback that you were covered in scars and hadn't I been with you you would've bled to death? Hey, are you even listening to me?"  
"Kind of. Able to multitask. Not really interested though as your worries are irrelevant."  
He took a deep breath, then decided that whatever he would say wouldn't make a difference any way. Had we switched positions, he clearly would've said "Clever boy". He felt himself superior, for what reason I didn't know.   
"What are you doing, then?", he asked and sat down opposite of me. The scepticism in his words was not to be missed.  
"Well, if we were fairies instead of wizards", I chuckled, "I'd say you could call it tinkering."  
"Very funny. Not", he rolled his eyes.  
I meant to say something but then didn't. It wasn't worth it. He didn't have to share my humour. Because he was right. Who if not him would drag me out of here again should my experiments misfunction? So I would just focus on the work. 

Honestly I would've preferred to work alone. Will wasn't really being helpful, he just sat there, stared at me and interrupted my focus. But I couldn't send him away. I couldn't bear to be alone and I couldn't afford it either. So I just had to concentrate harder. 

So, what had we here? Magical object, cursed with a time spell. The first thing coming to my mind was that it was hindering that you had to turn the hourglass in the middle to go back, one turn for one hour. You had to turn forever and ever if you wanted to go for longer than two days. Say years, like I was planning. So that was a change to be made. Then the years thing. To go back to a time before you were even born... impossible with this device. And the time for how long you can stay... pathetic. Five hours was nothing to go by. 

So, I had to change it's code, as people would say in computer language. Yes, I knew about computers, although I hadn't grown up in the muggle world. Surprise!  
I stared at it but had vanished in my thoughts already. I didn't even have to close my eyes. Stupid derealization, but well, at least it was helpful at some point, when I wanted to leave this world deliberately. So I saw the lines of the magic in the object. I saw where they were going, what they were connecting, I just had to figure out how exactly they worked. Like disassembling a computer to figure out how it worked. This would take some time, but it would definitely worth it.


End file.
